Like A Disaster
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: Set years after the end of the series - Ty Lee has grown up since she left her old life behind her, but she still lives with one regret. What has become of Azula? What had she done? Now Ty Lee will stop at nothing to get her friend back. TyZula
1. Strawberry Gashes

**Like A Disaster**

_By Kyatto_

**Chapter One: **_**Strawberry Gashes**_

**~*~ -----------------------~*~------------------------~*~**

_It had been years since I last saw Princess Azula. To say we had a falling out would have been an understatement_. _When we were young she had been my idol – the kind of person I strived to be. She was my hero. I revered her, respected her, feared her, and yes…even loved her. I had always seen here as this strong unbreakable young woman. Then one day she showed her true colors. When given the choice between helping someone who risked it all for love, and helping someone only out to save her pride, I had to choose love. Who wouldn't have? But even still, I lived with regret. She imprisoned me because I betrayed her. She was so angry…I could never go back. Until now..._

-;-

At the Fire Nation capitol there was only one institution where they kept the criminally insane, and it was even more securely guarded than Boiling Rock. It was where they kept their most dangerous. After the Avatar's defeat of her father (and subsequently, Fire Lord Zuko's defeat of her), Azula was shipped off to that place…never to be seen again. The Féng Asylum. The only person ever to escape was the legendary Third-Eyed Man. No one knew where he went, but it was suspected a member of the royal family had something to do with his breakout. It was the only place secure enough to keep the damaged princess for the rest of her days.

Ty Lee had been doing well with the Kyoshi Warriors. They replaced the Dai Li as the guards of the Earth King's palace. She was proud to say she had never had to use her chi-blocking since the time she used it on Azula. Now that the world was at peace, there was no need for fighting. With the exception of warding off the occasional bandit, the Warriors had an easy job and grew to rather enjoy their cozy lifestyle. Suki made it clear that when she retired she was going to appoint Ty Lee as their new leader. It was only a matter of time before that day, they all knew. Sokka had recently presented her with a Water Tribe betrothal necklace, and she had accepted.

In recent days she had taken time to mull over her past. To consider decisions and mistakes she had made. All she could think about in the last several years was Azula, the one she had left behind. Ty Lee had tried to keep herself busy between visiting with Mai when she came with Zuko to the Jasmine Dragon, spa days with Katara and Toph, and all the work she did with the Kyoshi Warriors, but all of it still wasn't enough. She knew there was emptiness in her heart. The hole still belonged to the princess. She would not be at peace until they reconciled, or at least until she say what became of her.

When there was a lull in activity and even the Earth King was showing signs of boredom, she decided it was time to journey back to the Fire Nation. She would visit with her family, as well as Zuko and Mai, but of course she had a much bigger motive. She was going to get into the Féng Asylum and find the princess. Ty Lee had to see for herself what she had done. Even if she was in a coma, or so gone it was as if she were dead, it would be something. Her best friend deserved more than to be left to rot for all eternity.

"Ty Lee, why are you packing?" Suki asked as she stepped into the Warriors' chambers. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Suki," Ty Lee shook her head, clasping the clamshell case that held her facepaint. "I just feel it's time I took a small vacation."

"You've grown to become one of my best friends," the other girl told her softly, stepping behind her so she could grasp her chin and tilt her head so she could look at her. "You can tell me why you are leaving. Where are you going?"

She closed her eyes and bit her lip before finally returning Suki's gaze. "To the Fire Nation, there are some…things I need to take care of. Things I can't put off any longer."

"You know," Suki smiled. "You _are_ a Kyoshi Warrior. If you want a consort with the Fire Lord all you need to do is request one."

"It's not Zuko nor Mai," she pushed her away. "It's…" Should she confess? No. That would put her mission in jeopardy. "My family. I haven't seen them since I left for the Earth Kingdom. They've been sending me letters. I think it's about time I visited home for a while."

"I understand," Suki nodded as she stepped back to allow the other girl her space. "You ran away long before the war ended. I'm sure they're very worried about you. You've changed a lot."

"Thank you, Suki," Ty Lee gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Are you sure you can run the show the few weeks while I'm gone? I know you're planning to retire soon."

"Of course! I'm only engaged, it's not like I'm going to deliver a baby anytime soon!" Suki laughed softly. "My body is fine. Take all the time you need, alright?" She patted her arm and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I will," this time, Ty Lee smiled fully. "Make sure the other girls know I'll be okay."

"Can do!" Suki stepped out into the hall and called for a messenger hawk. She could always be counted on.

-;-

_Azula, please be okay! I'm coming for you. I can feel that you are waiting. I just hope you will be all right. Suki may be my friend now, but there is no way she and the other girls could ever replace you. You know that, right? I would never betray you like that! Why can't you see it was for your own good? You had turned into a monster! _

-;-

The harbor was in view from where Ty Lee stood on the ship. She checked her reflection in the metal siding, adjusting her long wavy chestnut-brown hair. It had been quite some time since she was dressed in Fire Nation garb – she hadn't realized just how much she missed it. Her appearance changed marginally over the last several years. Perhaps she had grown taller, had filled out more from doing less gymnastics, and maybe her hair had gotten longer. The hole that formed without Azula took with it her care for her appearance – she hardly noticed if she changed at all. When she ship docked into port she wrapped herself in a burgundy silk cloak and pulled the hood up over her head. She still had a short journey she had to take by foot, and the less people who recognized her meant the less people who would try to stop her.

Féng Asylum was in the heart of the city, near the Fire Nation palace. It was still secluded, yet seemingly close enough that the Fire Lord himself could keep an eye on it. It was a tall, broad tower, with a basement that could've gone as far down as the core of the earth. The farther down the cells went, the more dangerous and gone they were. They were the most undeserving of ever seeing the light of day. Tales spread all over the world of the horrors that went on there, of how tortured the "patients" were. The people who worked there weren't doctors and healers, most of them were rough inmates transferred from other prisons; they were trying to prove their worth by guarding those even lower on the scale than they were. They were brutal and ruthless, and only made those condemned there suffer more.

She made her way past the gates to the entrance, a determined look on her face. Of course they would turn her away. No one except perhaps the Fire Lord was allowed to enter. The place was much too dangerous to risk allowing a civilian to enter. A young woman like her? Would be torn to shreds. But she didn't come all this way to be told no. She had been one of Azula's elite partners, and then an esteemed member of the Kyoshi Warriors. She would get in no matter what.

"Ma'am, this area is restricted," a uniformed guard flagged her down. "Do you have anything to present to show authorization?"

"I know one of the patients," Ty Lee replied quietly.

"Ma'am, please," the guard tried to stare her down. "Certificate of Authorization, or else I will have you escorted."

"My best friend is in there," she said sharply, refusing to blink or advert her gaze.

"Either you present a certificate signed by the Fire Lord or I will have you removed!"

She countered it quickly. "I demand you let me speak to the warden!"

"He doesn't have time to bother with the likes of you," the guard shook his head. "He's a busy man."

"Fine then," Ty Lee pulled out a patch that was sewn on all the Kyoshi Warrior uniforms and showed it to him. "I am second in command to the Kyoshi Warriors, consorts to the Earth King himself. I order that you bring me to the warden. Do not make me break the law by trying to get in by force." She lowered her hood to show him her face… A face that was once respected and adored by all of the Fire Nation.

"Miss Ty Lee!" The guard gasped. "Of course! Right this way…." He led her down to the warden's office. "Out of my way! Move it! There's an important meeting!"

The warden's office was in the center of the ground floor and the most heavily guarded. He was feared and loathed by every last person in the Asylum. Not even the princess herself could break him. He was old and weathered, but the amount of muscles bulging through his clothes covered up his age. He looked like he could take out all of the Rough Rhinos with a flick of his wrist or even just a glare. The man had seen it all, and was still secretly a supporter of Sozin's agenda. Not to say he didn't take much pleasure in torturing the deranged princess, because he did, but at the same time he still wished the former Fire Lord finished what he started. His son was such a disgrace – preaching about love, peace, and prosperity. It was disgusting. The world has turned into such a vile place.

"Well, well, well…" He rumbled as he leered over the desk to meet her eye. "If it isn't little Ty Lee."

"I'm not so little anymore," she replied softly, meeting his gaze with narrowed eyes. "...Dad."

"What? No hug?" He chuckled with a sneer. "You wound me, girl. What could you possibly want here? It's been years. Finally felt like paying your old man a visit?"

"I did not come for you," she told him.

"Why don't you run along then?" The warden looked her up and down. "Your mother has been so worried about you all this time. And don't you want to catch up with your sisters?"

"There will be plenty of time for that later," she glared at him. "After I'm done here."

"You know," he stood, showing that he was nearly twice her height and four times as broad. "You've really done it to disgrace your family. Running away from home to join the circus. Pretending to aid our beloved princess only to nearly murder her. Then running off to become a guard for the _Earth King_…It's hard to believe you come from such an esteemed name. There hasn't been such failure since my brother, Zhao. Yet you chose to live up to that."

"You brought it on yourself," she replied, refusing to show fear. Ty Lee knew by now that she was better than him. Better than the entire family. She escaped it all. "You refused to accept my differences. The only thing you cared about was my friendship with the princess. But other than that, we were all the same to you. I ran away because I was tired of being one of seven. Tired of being one of 'the girls'. I'm different now, and I'm _happy_."

"Hah, that's real cute," he smirked. "You were always the overdramatic one. So tell me, what is it you've come here for, if not to see me?"

"I'm here to find my friend," Ty Lee said. "Princess Azula."

The guards all around gasped, and one of them spat out the water he was drinking. The warden furrowed his thick, bushy brows. "No one is allowed down there. She's corrupt beyond repair. Not even the Fire Lord himself would be allowed."

"I won't leave until I'm brought to her."

"Even if I wasn't your father, I still wouldn't allow it," he told her. "It's. Not. Safe."

"Not even if I said please?"

He sneered once more. "Being coy doesn't work here."

"Alright," she shrugged. "I guess you leave me no choice…"

He recognized that tone and brought back his fist, intending on knocking her out. But Ty Lee was younger, quicker, and more agile. As he swung his fist, she managed to dodge and contort herself so she could smash her fists rhythmically into his sides and stomach. The man fell to the floor with a loud crash, barely able to twitch. She had hit his chi blocks dead on. The moment he fell, she dashed off down the corridor that led all the way down.

"Guards!" He roared. "Stop her! Don't let her get away! Firebend if you must!"

This was the most she had to use her chi-blocking in years. All around her guards dropped like spiderflies as she pushed through wall after wall of them. Ty Lee leapt, bounded, and dashed through the halls and down the stairwells. The screams of the prisoners were words of encouragement for her to carry on. Somewhere in the mix she swore she could hear Azula calling out to her. The air around her grew thick and hot, these cells were near the base of the volcano. She could feel the heat of the ground through her shoes. But she was almost there- she could sense it.

At the very end of the hall that the last stairwell led to was a large padded cell. It felt like an inferno down there, all the sweat that beaded on her skin burnt right up – she was practically steaming. Ty Lee grabbed the bars, ignoring how much they burned, and scanned for the princess. Much to her horror, she found Azula in a heap in the corner, wailing and screaming at a small broken mirror. Her uniform was torn and stained, her skin dirty, cut up, and burned, hair tangled and matted making her look like a feral beast. The noble, conniving princess of the past was long gone.

"Oh _mother_! How nice of you to say! Of course I would love some more tea! Here, drink up!" Azula cackled and threw the mirror at the wall. "What's that? It was so hot it burned? I'm _sorry_! Maybe you should've thought of how I'd feel when you burned my heart!"

"…Azula?" Ty Lee gasped.

"Oh Zuzu! Don't cry! I'm sure father didn't _mean _it when he said I was much better suited for the throne than you…Oh, wait, _he did_!"

-;-

_Azula, what has become of you? What is this thing? Where has your pride gone? This isn't the princess of the Fire Nation. This isn't the Azula I know. If only I had known…if I could've foreseen…_

-;-

"Azula!" Ty Lee shouted, unable to take it anymore.

"Hm?" Azula turned to face her and crawled towards the bars. Her eyes were pale and glassy, as if her soul was gone. "…Mother?"

"No, Azula…" Ty Lee bit her lip.

"Mom! You came!" The princess cried, clinging onto the bars, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Why mother? Why did you leave me? Why did you let Dad and Zuzu hurt me? I thought you loved me!"

"I didn't mean to leave you, Azula…" Ty Lee trembled, her voice cracking. She reached through the bars to cup the other girl's cheek, stroking her cut and swollen lower lip with her thumb. "I didn't know. I'd never abandon you…"

"You're a liar! You wanted to leave me! You hate me! Everyone hates me!" At this point, she was bawling. The dirt mixed with her tears strained her cheeks like messed eye makeup.

"No, Azula…" Ty Lee shook her head and managed to squeeze part of herself into the cell so she was face to face with the princess. "I don't hate you. I-I could never hate you…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Azula. I didn't mean to abandon you!"

"You're a liar! You're a filthy rotten liar! Everyone is! You're just here to mock me! Then you're just going to leave!"

"No! I came here because I couldn't bear to be without you! I had to see…had to know! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The tears that had welled up had started to fall. "I could never abandon you! I…I _love_ you!"

Before Azula could answer, Ty Lee crushed their lips together, holding her tightly. The metal bars felt like lava against her skin and ate away at her clothes. She didn't care. All that mattered was she had found Azula. She had her back. And she would do whatever it took to wake her up and get her princess back too. She wasn't going to abandon her again.

-;-

**End of Chapter One. **


	2. Fear of Dying

**Like A Disaster**

_By Kyatto_

**Chapter Two: **_**Fear of Dying**_

_**~*~ -----------------------~*~------------------------~*~**_

_This wasn't Azula. Azula was strong and relentless, stood tall and proud. The girl before me looked like a beggar bedeviled with leprosy. Her hair, which was once long, flowing, and beautiful – the perfect shade of umber – was a matted and scraggly mess. Her skin was so filthy it was the color of rust. What really got me to me were her eyes. They were blank and empty, haunted. It seemed as if her soul had gone. I couldn't bear it. I had to save her!_

-;-

"Azula!" Ty Lee cried out when the kiss had broken. "Azula, it's me… Ty Lee. Speak to me! Please remember me!"

"What are you aiming at, _Mom?_" Azula glowered. "Ty Lee is dead. Which is what you should be."

"No, Azula! No!" The other girl tried to pull her even closer, which was difficult to do with the bars separating them. "I'm not dead! Don't say such things!"

"She betrayed me…" The princess growled, trying to break free from Ty Lee's grasp. "I gave her everything! And she betrayed me! I knew Zuko was going to, and should've suspected Mai, but _her_? How _dare_ she ever consider herself my best friend!"

"I'm sorry, Azula! Look at me!" She jerked her back. "I'd _never_ betray you! You were out of control! I couldn't let you hurt anyone else!"

"Lies!" Azula screamed, thrashing so hard it nearly snapped Ty Lee's wrist. "_You're _the monster! You!"

Ty Lee knew she was not going to get through to the princess like this. This was no place for proper interrogation. She didn't want to know what sort of awful things was done to her friend to make her get this way. Judging by the crimson gashes all over her body and various scorch marks she could only assume how badly Azula had been hurt. The girl's body was shaking her voice cracked; there wasn't an ounce of real strength left in her. So Ty Lee could only do one thing.

"I promise, Azula," she said softly as she tugged the other girl back towards her. "This will be the last time. I _promise _you."

Before Azula could answer, Ty Lee snaked her arms around and hit her in all the right spots. Azula collapsed to the ground in a heap, immediately passing out. Ty Lee could hardly believe Azula could no longer even manage to keep consciousness when her chi was blocked. She really was gone. No guards had followed her, so she felt around for a loose bar. No one ever really bothered to keep up with maintenance on the lower cells. There was a couple she was easily able to shift out of place. It gave her enough room to squeeze in, grab Azula, and pull her out without harming her further.

Now Ty Lee had to plan. Most of the guards she had knocked out would be back up again and looking for her. How could she manage to keep them at bay while holding onto the princess? She only managed going down because she had both hands at the ready. More than half of them were firebenders. They could easily take her down. Was another prison sentence really worth it? She looked at Azula who was slumped against her shoulder. There was hardly anything to her anymore. A few years ago this young woman had been a source of strength for the Fire Nation – for the world. She was clever, and beautiful, and capable of anything. So sturdy like the walls of Ba Sing Se. But then, Ty Lee supposed, even the walls were capable of crumbling after all. There was no way she could leave Azula like this. She had gone far too long without her. So she had to do whatever it took to get her out. She _would _succeed. For Azula.

The next several minutes were a blur. Ty Lee had slumped Azula over her shoulder and took off at a fast pace. She charged up the stairs and through the corridors. Whenever a guard tried to stop her she thrashed and flailed and swung her fist wherever it would go. There was no way she would give up. Azula did not belong at a place like this. No one- not the guards, not the law, not even her father, was going to keep her down. She was Ty Lee, one of Azula's most trusted allies. There was no more room for failure. She had to get her honor back.

-;-

_We're almost there, Azula! I can see the gates! Look at me, Azula! Not even the strongest of firebenders can knock me down! If only you knew. You would be so proud, I know it. I will get you out. We will make it. I will not fail you. Not again. I went so long without knowing if you were alive for dead. Even now, I can't forgive myself for what has become of you. It is all my fault. I'm going to fix it. I need to regain my honor and redeem myself in your eyes. _

-;-

It felt like days but what was only hours before they reached Ty Lee's family home. It was a large manor surrounded by fields on the edge of the city. It had its own team of elite security. She was a part of one of the most influential families in the country. Her father, Shan Yu, was the warden of the Asylum, and her mother Izayoi ran one of the largest rice farms in the world. Obaba, her elderly grandmother, helped take care of her and her sisters at home. It was expected of the girls to grow up to be diplomats to hold positions of power. Some of them would inherit the farm, while others were off to join the military. If they didn't want any of that, they would be homemakers and wives. That was just how things should be. The girls seemed fine with that idea of life…except for Ty Lee. She always thirsted for more. For a life that was anything but ordinary. Perhaps Azula sensed that when she chose her out of dozens of other young girls to be her friend.

She reached the gates and looked up at the guard tower. The guards both did a double take before they recognized her and allowed her entrance. The walk to the main house from the gate was not far. Ty Lee was never so happy to see her home in her life. She could smell her grandmother's special home medicines and spiced tea. Out of all the people in the world, even maybe Azula and Mai, Ty Lee knew she could always trust Obaba. The woman was wise beyond her years, and had been through many husbands. Her stories always included warnings about the dangers of men and how foolish they were, that girls were the only creatures she could put trust in. It was Obaba who first noticed her talents and advised her to run away to put them to better use. Part of her guilt for running away came from the fact she had left her sweet grandmother behind.

When she reached the door she was so excited she couldn't wait to be inside. She expected her grandmother to throw open the door and rush out to pull her into a loving embrace. What she wasn't expected was for her sister to be there instead. Standing there, arms folded across her chest, with her eyes narrowed in disdain. Normally her sisters were uncaring and much too lazy to bother with something like opening the door. That was always a "granny job". Did they really miss her as much as her father said they did?

"Well look at what we have here," the girl said airily. She was not much taller than Ty Lee, her equally long yet straight chestnut brown hair hung over her shoulders in two woven ponytails. She wore typical Fire Nation silks in various shades of red; her lips stained the color of cherries and smoky shadow around her eyes. "If it isn't the _freak._"

"I'm sorry!" Ty Lee giggled. "Is this not my home? It must be the circus because there's a _clown _in front of me!" Hanging around her new friends was paying off. They gave her the courage to develop wit.

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes. "I guess I should be polite. Welcome back, Ty…. or whatever. What on earth do you got hanging over your shoulder? Is your circus talent slaying mooselions?"

"I'm afraid not, Su Lee," Ty Lee shrugged one shoulder. "I brought someone home with me."

Su Lee squinted and shielded her eyes with her hand to get a better look. "Wait…is that… Ty Lee, you didn't! You idiot! Is that the _princess_? I'm sending a letter to Dad right now!"

"No don't! Please!" Ty Lee shouted, so startled she nearly dropped Azula. "She's hurt! She needs help!"

"I don't ca-" Su Lee was cut off when Obaba patted her shoulder. "Wha-? Granny? Granny look!"

"I see," Obaba smiled. "Welcome home, Ty Lee. It's so wonderful to see you."

"Granny…" Ty Lee fought the tears that were welling in her eyes. It had been so long, but her grandmother was still as serene as ever. The older woman was not quite as tall as her granddaughters, but made up for her lack of height in being very buxom. Her long stormy gray hair was piled high atop her head in a tight bun, with thick choppy bangs swooped to one side. Obaba was the most beautiful old woman Ty Lee had ever known.

"Su Lee, go call the other girls, I'll help Ty Lee and her guest get settled," Obaba said in a very warm tone, but her eyes showed she meant business. "Please come inside, my dear. Your room has been left untouched. I made sure of it."

"I don't know what to say, Granny," Ty Lee said softly as she followed her grandmother to her room. "I'm so…"

"First things first," Obaba smiled. "Let's get some of that weight off your back. I got some fresh herbs that should help Azula. Would it be alright if she rests in your bed?"

"Of course!" The younger girl nodded. "Anything to help her. Wait…you're not going to tell Dad, are you? Please…!"

"Certainly not!" Obaba scoffed. "Do you think I'm a fool? I know what they did to her, the poor girl. No one deserves to be put in such a place. Those men. Know not the right way to treat a lady. For shame."

"Thank you, Granny…" Ty Lee beamed. Obaba unlocked the room and she immediately rushed in to set Azula down on her bed.

Obaba lit several candles and went to fetch her box of herbs and wraps. Ty Lee sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair away from Azula's face. With her eyes closed and lips parted slightly, she resembled a sleeping child. Something innocent and pure – something good. In that moment she saw a glimpse of the girl she remembered. The Azula who was still her best friend. She would do anything to have that again. Despite all this, and all that could happen as a result, she knew she made the right choice.

"Here we are," Obaba announced as she set down the box and opened it. "Good thing she's asleep, some of these sting a bit. I know she was never one to handle pain without a fight."

"Will she be okay?"

"Knowing our Azula?" Obaba smirked with a knowing look. "What do you think?"

"It was so awful, Granny…" Ty Lee said softly, looking at the floor.

"Tell me all about it," the old woman nodded. "I'll listen while I tend to her wounds."

"It all started not long after I ran to the circus," Ty Lee explained, still not lifting her head. "Azula came to me, telling me she needed me for an important mission. The Avatar was alive. She wanted Mai and I to help track him down as well as her brother and uncle."

"I've always quite liked Iroh," Obaba smirked. "He would've made a much better Fire Lord than Ozai. He has such a sense of humor about him."

"I know, right?" Ty Lee smiled for a moment at the thought of the old man. He was always very kind to her. "Anyway, well things were great while we were hunting them. Well, not great for them, but great for us! We got to travel all over the Earth Kingdom and fight all kinds of people! I even got to meet the Earth King and play with his bear! But then Zuko changed his ways and left his uncle to join us. Well, join Mai…really…"

"Those two are inseparable."

"Even then," she laughed softly. "Things back at the Fire Nation were fun too. We all hung out, just like old times. We even went to the beach together. Then something happened…Azula knew something. The Avatar… we thought we'd defeated him. But she knew… he was alive. He had come during the eclipse. Then Zuko left to join him and his friends. Azula tracked them and we found her brother at the Boiling Rock. He was there with this one cute guy…Sokka…yeah. Suki's guy… and a couple of other prisoners, including Suki, who is my friend now."

"This is quite the story…. Tell me what happened next?"

"Then Mai came…to save Zuko," Ty Lee sighed. "She told Azula she loved Zuko more than she feared her. I didn't know what to do. It made Azula so angry. She was always so afraid of losing her friends, especially after her mom disappeared and then her brother left for good. She was about to hurt Mai. I couldn't let them hurt each other! So before anything could happen I blocked Azula's chi and Mai and I tried to escape. The guards caught us and Azula demanded we be thrown in prison forever. Bright side though, is that I became friends with the Kyoshi Warriors, who were also trapped there. We're all good friends now! I'm with them now that the war's over and everyone was freed. But still…I feel so guilty. Azula is my best friend…and I betrayed her."

"You did the right thing," Obaba told her soothingly. "You stopped your friends from hurting each other. That's the sign of a true friend."

"I know but…" Ty Lee sniffed, trying to keep from crying. "You should've seen her, Granny! At the Asylum! She wasn't her anymore. She was gone! They must've done something terrible to her!"

"She's been through so much, my dear…" Obaba told her, finishing up the last wrap around Azula's torso. She shifted so she could place a comforting hand on Ty Lee's knee. "Her mother vanished when she was young. Her father continued his quest for power, putting a lot of pressure on her and her brother. Then Mai, her dear friend, telling her she cared more about her boyfriend than her? That does hurt, my dear. What did I tell you? Men ruin everything!"

"Granny!" Ty Lee squealed then dissolved into laughter. "It's not Zuko's fault and you know it! Well, her imprisonment was…but not…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, my dear," the elderly woman shook her head and smiled. "The princess never dealt with stress well. She was long overdue to break."

"Granny…" Ty Lee bit her trembling lip and pulled her grandmother into a tight embrace as she finally let out the tears that were building. "I'm sorry. I missed you so much… I know the other girls are awful to you. I couldn't be here to make you smile."

"It's alright, my little Ty," Obaba stroked her back soothingly. "Just thinking about you being somewhere happy and free was enough to keep me content. Your sisters are spoiled. It is to be expected that they would be disrespectful. I'm so proud of you. Your differences make you strong. You deserve a friend like Azula and all the glory that goes with it. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ty Lee replied, hugging her tightly. "I wish you could've come to the circus with me. It would've been so much fun."

"I'm glad it brought you joy," Obaba smiled as she pulled away to get a good look at her granddaughter's face. "By being you, you've brought great honor to me and this family. More than you would ever know. But now, your job is to Azula once more. You have to help her become herself once more. I will aid you in any way I can. I promise you."

"Granny..."

"Sorry to interrupt such a _touching moment_," Su Lee came in, with a few of the other sisters – Wei Lee, Kai Lee, and Mau Lee – trailing behind her. They all looked equally displeased to see their sister and grandmother having a moment. "This came for you. Tell your boyfriend to send a smarter bird."

"Boyfriend?" Ty Lee blinked as the messenger hawk left the other girl's arm and flew to her, carrying a scroll. She pulled it out of the pack on the bird's back and opened it. "Oh…"

"What's it say?" Obaba asked.

_Ty Lee –_

_Did you make it home in one piece? I hope this letter gets to you. I've been unable to go to the post so I had to borrow Hawky. No offense to Sokka, but I don't trust that bird at all! _

_We got word here that Aang and Katara would be arriving at the Fire Nation soon to visit with Zuko and Mai. You haven't seen them in a while, so I thought I should let you know to visit them. It would be almost like old times! Sokka and I would be going, but a factory in the Northern Tribe has some sort of issue going on so we'll be heading up there to help sort it out. We send you all our best! _

_Tell your family we say hello! The other girls wish you well too!_

_Suki_

"It's a letter from Suki," Ty Lee replied, and then looked at her sisters. "My good, _female_ friend."

"Whatever," Su Lee rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Come on, girls. You'll get freak germs on you." The others followed her down the hall.

"Any important news?" Obaba queried.

"The Avatar and his friend will be meeting with Zuko soon," Ty Lee explained. "I'll probably join them."

"While you're there, you should find a healer," Obaba told her. "I can help with her external wounds, but only a waterbender with healing abilities would be able to help her mind and spirit."

Ty Lee thought for a moment. Where would she find one of those in the Fire Nation? She thought back through the months spent tracking the Avatar. Wait, it was mentioned that someone had water that… Katara! That was right! Katara had healed Zuko too! She could help! But would Katara be willing to go home with her and heal _Azula _of all people? Katara was a forgiving person, but not _that_ forgiving.

"I know your sisters are unkind to you," Obaba said to her while giving her another hug. "Just be yourself. They can't get to you if they see that you are happy. They envy your freedom, Ty Lee. They'll never win so long as you're cheerful."

"Thanks, Granny," Ty Lee beamed.

-;-

_We made it, Azula! You'll get better in no time! If only there was some other way… Granny is right though. Only a skilled healer can help you fully recover. But can we trust Katara? I know you've done some terrible things…but you're not all bad. I know you better than that. I just want you back, Azula. I want you to know me again. _

-;-

That night Ty Lee lay nestled against Azula in her bed. Her arm wrapped around her, holding her close. She wasn't sleeping soundly. Every so often she would squirm, twitch, and babble nonsense quietly. It upset Ty Lee so much to see her like this, but what else could she do? All she could do was comfort her until she could get some more help. If only she knew what Azula was thinking, or a way to tell Azula what _she _was thinking. The princess meant so much to her, she just had to get better. She pressed a kiss to the back of Azula's neck and hugged her tightly. They would get through it. She would start first thing in the morning.

-;-

**End of Chapter Two.**


	3. Underjoyed

**Like A Disaster**

_By Kyatto_

**Chapter Three: **_**Underjoyed**_

**~*~ -----------------------~*~------------------------~*~**

_Who was this girl sleeping next to me? Even though she was now covered head to toe in bandages, her face a scraped and bruised mess, she still looked like an innocent child when she slept. How could someone so strong just fall apart like this? What horrors have the power to damage someone in such a way? She is so peaceful when she sleeps, nearly as silent as a mouselope. I wasn't sure how much longer I could bear this._

-;-

"Hey Ty Lee," Katara greeted her with a smile. "It's been a while."

It had been months since they had last seen each other. Katara had changed quite a bit herself since the end of the war. Her hair was longer with half of it held back in a bun while the rest cascaded down her back; she still kept her signature hair loops. Since she traveled with the Avatar, she changed her attire depending on the nation she was in. Now in the Fire Nation, she wore the traditional yet comfortable silks in burgundy and gold. Along with her mother's cherished necklace, she also now wore a larger rosary if the Air Nomads – signifying her relationship with Aang. She had also grown some over the years too; both girls were now about the same height and at eye level.

Ty Lee smiled back at her and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you."

"Normally, I don't make house calls," Katara said with an inquisitive look. "What's the occasion?"

The two young women sat down in the main sitting room of Ty Lee's family's manor. They shared a single large, plush, deep red couch. On the small glass table in front of them was a pot of home-brewed chamomile and mint tea with matching cups. A bowl of rice crackers sat beside the setup. The room itself was spacious and open, with floor-to-ceiling windows, high vaulted ceiling, marble floor, and wallpaper in the palest colors. The walls were decorated with various paintings and portraits, the windows accented with drapery in regal colors. Along with the couch and table were several other armchairs and brass torchlight. As well as the rest of the home, the room was spotlessly clean to the point of looking like a museum and not a house.

"I can't have a friendly visit?" The other girl joked as she nibbled thoughtfully on a rice cracker.

"If it was just a visit you wanted, then you would have invited Aang too," Katara pointed out. "Really, you can just tell me. Is something wrong?"

"You see…" Ty Lee was a bit hesitant to explain the situation. Was it really wise to tell Katara about Azula? To ask for her aid? Even after all the trouble Azula caused her in the past? "Yes…something is wrong."

"I'm listening."

"I've been thinking a lot lately," Ty Lee explained quietly, drawing her knees up to her chest. "About all the things I've done before. All the stupid stuff I did in the past. The mistakes I have made. So I took a break from the Kyoshi Warriors to come here. I had to come back."

"I thought you left because you didn't want to be with your family?" Katara queried.

"It's not them I came back for, it's…"

"Then who? No…Wait…"

"Katara…"

"Ty Lee!" Katara snapped, leaping to her feet. "You didn't! Not _Azula!_ What happened? _What did you do?_"

"It's not like that!" The other girl cried, looking flushed and miserable. "You don't know her like I do! Nobody does! They were torturing her! And I let that happen! I _let _her get messed up! I couldn't live with it anymore!"

"Where is she?" Katara demanded, locking her gaze with Ty Lee's. "I know you. You probably got her out with barely a scratch. One of the most secure places in the Fire Nation, and only someone like you would be able to set her free."

"In my bedroom…" Ty Lee sighed. "She's been asleep since I brought her home. You should've seen her there! They ruined her! She was talking nonsense! It was…painful to watch."

"I have to admit," Katara said softly, softening her expression slightly. "When I chained her up, before she was taken away, and saw her break down into hysterics…I did feel sorry for her. She was pretty messed up…but that doesn't mean that she didn't deserve her punishment."

"If she got put in jail, I would've been okay with that." Ty Lee told her. "But that place was worse than any prison…It was a torture chamber."

"So…" Katara looked as if she was considering something. "What is it exactly you brought me here for?"

"Katara…" Ty Lee stepped in front of her and looked into her eyes. "You're the only Waterbender I know with healing abilities. Azula is my best friend. She means a lot to me. I can't stand to see her like this. Granny's medicines could only help so much… I know you would be able to make her better."

"…Ty Lee," Katara sighed, shaking her head, and kept her tone stern. "You are well aware of all the terrible things she had done? All the crimes she committed? All the misery she caused us? The fact she tried to kill Zuko, Iroh, _and _Aang? There is _no _forgiveness for that."

"I'm not asking you to forgive her," Ty Lee chewed her lip. "All I ask is that you…fix her. Make her well again."

"What if I were to help her? What if she just goes and tries to kill Zuko?" Katara frowned. She really did feel this would only lead to disaster. "I can't allow that to happen, Ty Lee."

"I can help her! I'm the only person who can keep her under control," the other girl replied earnestly. "I know I can keep her from doing bad things again. It's just…she's my best friend. I love her." Her voice lowered to a whisper when she spoke those last words.

Katara knew very well what it was like to feel such strong devotion to friends and loved ones. If Suki trusted Ty Lee's judgment to make her the Second in Command for the Kyoshi Warriors, maybe she could trust her too. "…Alright. Take me to her. I'll take a look."

-;-

_You've done some bad things in your past, Azula. We both have. I'll forgive you, if you forgive me. I think we both know it will take a long time for the rest of the world to. We'll show them. They'll see how great of a person you really are._

-;-

"This doesn't look good," Katara frowned after inspecting Azula's face. "All the damage left to fix is spiritual."

"What's that mean?" Ty Lee asked.

"It means I don't think regular water is going to do anything," she replied. "This goes beyond internal injuries. Could you describe to me exactly what she was like while she was awake?"

"She's stuck in some strange place where her mother is," Ty Lee explained. "The whole time she kept calling me 'Mom' and said horrible things."

"So she snapped," Katara nodded. "That makes sense. Yes, definitely spiritual."

"There isn't anything you can do?"

"Normally?" Katara arched a brow. "No. However, part of the reason Aang I came this way was to help rebuild a fallen Fire Nation river town. Before we left I was able to retrieve a lot of this from the North Pole." She pulled out a large bottle full of liquid.

"What is it?" Ty Lee looked at it in wonder.

"Special water from the Spirit Oasis," Katara told her. "It has special properties, and can heal better than normal water can. I was given a little bit a long time ago when we first journeyed through the Earth Kingdom. It's what saved Aang after Azula struck him down."

"…You won't help her then?" Ty Lee looked crestfallen.

"I didn't say that," Katara offered her a small smile. "But…I will only use it on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"That you will be held fully responsible for Azula," Katara said sternly. "You have to keep her under control. If she messes up, or tries to hurt anyone, it's back to the Asylum. You hear me?"

"…Yes," Ty Lee sighed, nodding. "I understand. I won't let her do anything bad. I swear."

"Alright," Katara gently pushed her. "Step back so I have room to do this."

Katara hovered above where Azula lay across the bed. She pushed her shirt up, revealing her battle-scarred torso. The cork came out with a soft 'pop' and she took from it a small amount of water. It covered her hand and glowed brightly, and she then placed it on the spot on Azula's chest right where her heart was located. Within moments, the water spread all over her body, making her glow a bright blue for an instant before the water vanished. Katara pulled back to inspect and the moment she did Azula started coughing and sputtering.

"You with us?" Katara asked gently.

Once her body calmed down Azula opened her eyes partway and nodded slowly, but said nothing.

"I'm going to make something clear to you right now."

Ty Lee made a motion as if to interrupt but Katara stopped her.

"Don't think for an instant I did this because I forgive you," Katara said bitterly, a fiery glare aimed directly into Azula's eyes. "I still don't. I _never will_. You are a monster, and I feel you deserved whatever they did to you there. I helped you, because of Ty Lee. Because she's your friend and would be miserable out you. So if you consider thanking someone, thank her. Not me."

"Katara…"

"_And_ if I find out you slip up. If you do something to hurt anyone at all – _especially _Zuko or Aang, you won't see daylight ever again. I brought back your life and I can take it away. Remember that!"

Azula stared at Katara, her eyes only widening slightly, and she nodded again.

"I'd better be going," Katara turned back to Ty Lee. "It's getting late and I'm meeting Aang, Zuko, and Mai for dinner tonight."

Ty Lee pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much, Katara. For everything. I owe you."

"You do," Katara nodded with a half-smile. "I'll hold you to it."

-;-

_You and I are both on the line again. Isn't that how things always are for us? Mai got lucky. Looks like the work just got tougher. We'll make it. I'm sure of it._

-;-

Azula was silent for a good hour after Katara had left. Ty Lee sat with her on the bed, stroking her face and tucking strands of hair behind her ear. Every so often she would offer a snack or a drink but she would just shake her head and stare at the wall. Finally though, she gently pushed at Ty Lee and sat up. Her gaze shifted from the wall to the floor and she sighed. Ty Lee blinked in confusion. This was the calmest she had ever seen her. Was she not well, even still?

"I don't change."

"Huh?" Had she just spoken?

"I. don't. _change._"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ty Lee looked concerned. "I don't understand."

"The condition for my life was that I'd have to change my ways. My ways are wrongs." Azula finally picked her head up to look at the other girl. "My ways are _not _wrong. _Theirs are._ They're all fools being lead by the king. So I refuse. I will stay the same. I'll only get _better._"

Ty Lee couldn't help but feel pleased. Azula _was _back! Only her Azula would begin plotting so soon after a recovery! "Yeah?"

"I just want to know…" Azula looked at her in such a way she had never seen. Was it concern? Confusion? "…Why? Why did you help me? You were better off without. Just like Mai."

"I wasn't," Ty Lee shook her head. "I made a terrible mistake. I hurt you. You're my best friend. I shouldn't have done that. I _betrayed _you."

"You did betray me," Azula agreed with just the hint of a smirk. "And I expect you will do whatever you can to make it up to me."

"Of course I will!" Ty Lee nodded eagerly. "I'll do anything for you! I…I love you."

"Yes, well-," Azula was about to say something when she processed what was just said. "Wait…You what?"

"I _love _you, Azula. I do."

Azula had only heard such words in her distant memory. Perhaps even then it was her imagination. "You…love me?"

"Why else would I risk everything to have you back?" Ty Lee instinctively pulled her into a hug. "I was empty without you."

For once, Azula decided against manipulation and went with honesty. "I'm…flattered." Her smirk flickered into a true smile for just an instant, and she tilted Ty Lee's chin so she could look her in the eyes. "Though I shouldn't be surprised. Everyone should love me."

"I want to be with you…" The other girl said softly. "I've never wanted anything else since." She cupped Azula's face gently with one hand and lightly pecked her on the lips.

Azula's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she kissed her back quickly. "A life for a life then. I will forgive your betrayal if you agree to follow me until your dying day, and remain loyal to me long since then."

"Yes," Ty Lee nodded. "Anything and everything. I'll be yours forever."

"You can start then by helping me plan," Azula told her, flashing her trademark conniving smirk. "I think it's time for a _family reunion_."

-;-

_I know I promised Katara, but I owe you everything. Whatever you have planned, I will go with it. I love you, Azula. I will do anything and everything to prove it. I won't fail you again._

-;-

**End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Star No Star

**Like A Disaster**

_By Kyatto_

**Chapter Four: **_**Star No Star**_

**~*~ -----------------------~*~------------------------~*~**

___Zuko mentioned to me once about everything he had to go through to get where he is today. That if it weren't for his uncle he would still be Ozai's pawn. His uncle helped him reach the point in time where he had to make the decision that would set the course for the rest of his life. By choosing wrongly at first, he was able to see what needed to be done to get on the correct path. I think that may apply to me as well. I was happy without you, Azula. I would be lying if I said I wasn't. However, I wasn't whole. You complete me._

-;-

It was late in the evening when Katara returned to the Fire Nation palace. They were all to congregate in the main dining hall. She felt guilty for spending too long with Ty Lee, thus making them wait for her before beginning their meal. Normally Sokka and Suki were to join them but they were still too caught up with their business at the North Pole. Toph was also unable to make it, being stuck in Ba Sing Se training young Earthbenders. Aang naturally had saved her a seat beside him and brightened considerably when she entered the room. Zuko and Mai looked pleased to see her as well.

"How was your afternoon, Katara?" Aang asked her with a smile. "Is Ty Lee alright?"

"She's doing fine," Katara lied. She had to. There was no way she would mention Azula in front of Zuko. He had a tendency to jump into things without thinking, and within moments of hearing the news he would march over and throw the princess back into the Asylum himself. "Just wanted to catch up."

"I'm still surprised I didn't get an invitation," Mai frowned. "We've been good friends since we were what, toddlers?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"She'll probably come visit you soon," Zuko assured her. "Aang and Katara will only be in town for a little while."

"Still, you'd think she would want to come see everyone," Aang sighed. "This isn't like her."

"I can assure you," Katara piped up. "That she is fine. She is just adjusting to being home again."

"She hasn't seen her family in about five or six years," Mai added. "That's a long time."

"What's it like over there, anyway?" Zuko queried. "I've never actually been to that place."

"Her sisters are a royal pain in the ass, if that's what you mean," Mai told him. "If you thought Ty Lee used to be obnoxious, well, thank the spirits you never met _them_. Her father and mother were hardly home, both having other more important duties to attend to I guess. But her grandmother's nice. I liked her."

"The other girls weren't there when I came by," Katara explained. "But Obaba let me in without any question. I now see where Ty Lee's good influence came from, considering her upbringing."

"I think she used to date Uncle," Zuko said quietly, quickly stuffing a dumpling in his mouth. Aang spat out the tea he had just sipped, and both Katara and Mai looked like they were about to choke.

"What! Ty Lee?" Mai sputtered.

"No!" Zuko exasperatedly slapped his forehead. "Her grandmother."

"_Oh_," Aang nodded in understanding. "For an old guy, he's a bit of a flirt."

"You've never seen him in action," Zuko smirked. "He taught me everything I know."

"Which is a whole lot of nothing!" Mai quipped, nudging him with her foot. Aang and Katara laughed good-naturedly.

"I love you too."

"You two are as happy as ever," Katara noted with a smile, picking up a mouthful of noodles with her chopsticks.

"We do try," Mai nodded. "Though it does get difficult sometimes. Mostly because of him."

"You're no ray of sunshine either," Zuko smiled and touched her hand affectionately.

"I'm trying to eat!" Aang frowned, poking at his plate of tofu. "You guys can do your pre-sex banter when we're _not_ having dinner."

"That's right," Katara added. "No baby-making at the table."

"Sure thing, _mom_," Mai rolled her eyes, but there was amusement in her voice.

"But I like baby-making…" Zuko childishly faked a pout and Mai whapped the back of his head.

"Later!"

"It's very sad that I am still more mature than the both of you," Aang smirked as he went back to eating.

"I'm afraid that I'm rather inclined to agree," Katara grinned and patted his arm.

"Er…" Zuko cleared his throat and straightened up. It always seemed that he dissolved back into an awkward teenager whenever he was around his friends. Was that part of what friendship was? "Anyway… So, Katara, you sure there is nothing going on with Ty Lee?"

"I'm sure, Zuko," the younger woman sighed. "You can not be paranoid for once."

"If I wasn't this whole place would be a battlefield right now."

"Speaking of," Mai interjected. "You two will be assisting that river town this week, right?"

"Yeah," Aang nodded. "Katara managed to get permission to bring a bunch of Spirit Water. All the sick workers will be well enough in no time!"

"Thanks," Zuko nodded. "They were starting to cause a bit of a problem. Our doctors couldn't mix medicines fast enough."

"No worries!" Aang grinned. "All part of a day's work for the Avatar."

"Just like old times," Katara added.

"Yeah," Zuko nodded, looking at all three of them at once. "You might be right."

-;-

After dinner the group continued discussing various things amongst themselves before departing for bed. Aang had already gone off to the room he was to share with Katara, and Zuko stated he had to do some paperwork. That left Katara and Mai alone in the dimly lit hallway. The whole time during the meal, Katara had been fretting over what had happened at Ty Lee's. It made her unable to concentrate on the more serious discussions, such as the one about signing the treaty to make a train system that connected all of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. There was no way she would last long without telling someone. The problem was, it couldn't be Aang, for he would tell her it was a stupid idea and then tell Zuko. She already knew telling Zuko would lead to disaster. That left Mai. Mai, she already knew, was one of Ty Lee's best friends growing up. Of course she would understand.

She gently coaxed Mai to stay behind with her after the men went off to their rooms. The other woman towered over her by a few inches. Her long silky black tresses were half held up in a traditional topknot adorned with a gold Fire Nation insignia crown. Now considered Zuko's bride to be, she was now clad in the silks of royalty. It was a stark contrast to the peasant garb Katara still wore. Despite their differences and blatant opposites, the two women quickly grew to be great friends.

"What is it, Katara?" Mai asked when the two of them were out of sight and earshot of the guards.

"I wasn't completely honest when I talked about Ty Lee at dinner," Katara explained somberly. "Something _is _wrong."

"I thought so," the other woman nodded. "What's going on?"

"She didn't come back to see her family," She told her. "It was for someone else."

Mai thought for a moment. "…Who?"

"I thought it would be obvious," Katara frowned. "…Azula."

"No!" Mai clasped her hand over her mouth to suppress a gasp. "Why would she do that?"

"I'm not exactly sure…" Katara rubbed the back of her neck. "It was so out of the blue, you know? I thought she was happy with Suki and the girls. What was so great about Azula?"

"Beats me," Mai shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"What do you mean?" Katara quirked a brow. "Didn't the three of you used to be best friends?"

"Note the 'used to'," Mai made air quotations with her fingers. "That all ended when she went after Zuko at the Boiling Rock. I'm never trusting her again, and frankly, I'm glad the crazy witch is locked up."

"That's the thing…" Katara grit her teeth and glanced to the side, sheepishly rubbing her shoulder. "She's not exactly locked up anymore…"

"What?"

"Yeah…" the younger woman turned her body away slightly. "Ty Lee got her out. She was there. In Ty Lee's room."

"Katara!" Mai coughed, looking at her as if she had suddenly turned purple. "What is she doing there? Is she even alive? _What happened?_"

"The Asylum really messed her up," Katara told her. "She was a wreck. But Ty Lee was so upset, so desperate, I had to do something…"

"I should've figured she'd fly off the handle eventually…" Mai groaned. "Wait… What did you do?"

"I…. um…" Katara was starting to reconsider telling Mai what happened. "You see… I kind of… used some Spirit Water to heal Azula, and Ty Lee promised to take care of her."

"You _what?_" Mai sputtered, looking aghast. "_Katara!_"

"You should've seen Ty Lee!" Katara flushed, definitely regretting her actions now. "She was miserable and breaking down. She _loves _her, Mai. It's obvious she still thinks of her as her best friend."

"Azula doesn't change overnight," Mai said sternly. "I don't even think the worst of tortures could convince to rethink her corrupt ways. She's only going to seek revenge, Katara, and trick Ty Lee into helping her! We _have _to tell Zuko."

"No!" Katara grabbed Mai by the arm before she could walk away. "You can't!"

"Are you crazy?" The older girl snapped, eyes wide. "She needs to be locked back up! It's dangerous! Ty Lee's just going to get hurt!"

"I trust her, Mai," Katara told her. "If she says she can fix Azula, can get her to behave…then I believe her. She's more powerful than we might think."

"Or Azula is just going to trick her and they're going to come here and kill Zuko," Mai frowned, almost a deadpan.

"When I healed Azula I warned her that if she tried anything, well…" Katara sighed, but knit her brows in determination. "Well… I'd kill her. And I meant it. Now that I've told you, I have back up. If she does try anything, we can take her out."

"And Zuko and Aang would be none the wiser," Mai added softly. "It would probably be for the best. Zuko doesn't need yet another thing to freak out about. The pressure gets to him enough as it is."

"It'll be our secret," Katara nodded and hugged Mai gently. "For now we'll just be on the look out."

"Right."

-;-

_Granny used to tell me stories about all the brave women who risked it all for love. Of course, she always punctuated it with some crazy anecdote about how they wouldn't do stupid things if it weren't for stupid men. But Granny is always saying stuff like that! I think some of those stories ring true. About people doing the craziest of things for the people they care about. I almost regretted setting you free, but when you opened your eyes, when I heard your voice, I knew it was worth it. _

-;-

Ty Lee watched as Azula slept on one half of her bed, curled up looking almost like a napping cabbit. Not long after their little talk, Azula demanded Ty Lee assist her with her bath. She had assessed that it simply couldn't be done on her own due to her injuries, or else she would have. The princess was not someone who relied on other people to care for her out of weakness. Now clean and fresh, Azula borrowed one of Ty Lee's spare robes to sleep in and promptly passed out not long after returning to bed. Despite the little time they spent together awake that evening, Ty Lee had never been happy to hear Azula snap at her in her life. It felt as if things were finally going to return to normal.

However, she couldn't fight off the pang of guilt that welled up in her stomach. It was obvious Azula sought to see Zuko, and perhaps seek revenge for what had happened. She had sworn her allegiance to Azula to make up for her betrayal in the past. The problem was, she had also promised Katara, her new dear friend, that she wouldn't let Azula revert back to her old ways. That she was going to somehow make Azula "good". How on earth could she possibly do that? She loved Azula the way she was! But she knew she couldn't betray her new friends, and couldn't let any more harm come to them. At the same time, she also couldn't bear to see Azula suffer anymore, was determined to make her happy. If getting what she wanted back for Zuko did that, then how could she deny her?

Love, she was told, was about making sacrifices for the people she cared about. But what was she willing to sacrifice? And who? Was she willing to put her friendships in Jeopardy by letting Azula get her way? Or was she willing to risk her own destruction by denying the princess what she felt was her divine right? It was so confusing! All she knew for certain was that she loved Azula with every fiber of her being, and was willing to do anything for her. Even perhaps, if it meant turning her back on everything she now stood for and everyone she had grown to care about. Azula was all alone. She _needed _her.

And that was where the problems first arisen.

-;-

_I've made so many wonderful friends over the years and gone on such incredible adventures. How could I just give that all up? I know I promised you the world, but now I'm starting to think if I could really give you that. What would happen if I couldn't? Would you leave me? Kill me? I promised you I won't betray you, but perhaps by harming others you might be betraying me. I wish I could teach you how to love and trust, and to not rely on your manipulations. I don't want to be your puppet; I want to be your friend. I meant it when I told you I loved you. How can I do this?_

-;-

**End of Chapter Four. **


	5. Super Sadist

**Like A Disaster**

_By Kyatto_

**Chapter Five: **_**Super Sadist**_

**~*~ -----------------------~*~------------------------~*~**

_I remember when we were children, all those years ago. There was always something different about you. It was something I always found admirable and endearing. From the first moment I met you I could sense your drive, your inner fire. It burned so brightly, and I knew I couldn't live without it. Your drive was mine. I burned for you._

-;-

"_Mom!_" A younger Azula whined, crossing her arms across her chest. "Can't you see we're _busy?_"

"Is it really that important that your brother can't join you?" Ursa asked, amusement clearly in her tone.

"This is _girl stuff_," the princess explained, looking exasperated. "He would just make it boring! Why doesn't he have any _boyfriends?_" At this both Ty Lee and Mai burst into a fit of laughter. It was always humorous conversation to discuss why Zuko always hung out with a bunch of girls. Was he too effeminate for any male friends? A few years from then, the conversation would carry on to matters of Zuko's sexuality, and Mai would've been the only one to defend his heterosexuality.

"If you really feel that he wouldn't enjoy whatever games you've come up with, then I shall have him escort the cook to the market instead," Ursa sighed, but she was pleased that her daughter was starting to enforce her individuality. Now all she had to do was encourage Zuko to make friends for himself, and their futures would be set. "I'll leave you ladies be."

"Why does she always do that?" Azula groaned when her mother left the room. "What part of 'I don't want to play with dumb boys' does she not understand?"

"Zuko's not always boring," Mai told her quietly.

"Try living with him!" Azula rolled her eyes and flopped back on her bed. "This is why I love the academy. No stupid boys getting in the way!"

"Boys are very stupid," Ty Lee agreed. It would take her another few years to fully appreciate boys, but only because they were very good for showering her with attention. "It's why our school is of the best in the world."

"You'll see," Azula grinned wickedly. "I'll be the first girl Fire Lord in hundreds of years, and the world will see how much better it'll be."

"You forget the birthright order," Mai pointed out. "Zuko's first in line, not you."

"But you forget, Zuko's pathetic," Azula retorted. "Dad likes me more."

"How can you be so sure?" Mai asked, with a look of surprise.

"Dad always looks like he's going to throw up when he sees him," Azula made a gagging gesture. "That's why I'm sure."

"You're such a nice sister," Mai commented sarcastically. Her wit was starting to develop then.

"I know, right?" Azula beamed brightly. "The best there is, really."

"Of course!" Ty Lee agreed happily. She was always fond of the Fire Lord Azula idea. She always thought of the most fun games to play. Imagine if the whole world was at her disposal?

-;-

_I refused to believe it when people said you were crazy. You're not. You're just broken. I know I can't fix you; you're beyond repair. But you're not beyond hope. There is better for you out there. You don't have to live like this._

-;-

It had been almost a week since Katara had brought Azula back. She didn't take long to adjust to life at Ty Lee's house. A fun past time she developed was terrorizing her sisters. Only a few of them were at home, a couple were Firebenders and were assisting at the capital. Azula knew what the other girls thought about her, same as the rest of the world. They found her to be criminally insane and dangerous. Only a few still supported Sozin's Regime, most other citizens were quick to become Zuko supporters – including most of Ty Lee's family. Only her father still actively spoke against the new Fire Lord. Her mother kept her opinions to herself. While they didn't outwardly respect her, the girls followed the opinions of Obaba, who was of the first to embrace Zuko's new order. Azula did not appreciate being spat upon by peons.

"What are you looking at, peasant?" Azula spat when she caught Su Lee peering in at her while she redressed her wounds.

"I'm a noble," Su Lee replied coolly. "Same as you."

"You show respect to the Royal Family," the princess snapped. "Don't you _dare_ consider yourself my equal."

"I don't consider you my equal," the other girl told her. "You're insane. A monster. You're _beneath _me. I only put up with you being here because Granny wants Ty to be happy. I don't understand why you do that for her."

"Hah!" Azula cackled. "Do you honestly believe I've never heard that before? Get out of my sight, you brat."

"I just want to make it clear," Su Lee glowered. "I love my sister, even if she is a freak. I don't blame her for what she's become. I blame _you_."

An hour later Azula was finishing up applying the ointments Obaba had mixed for her onto her burn wounds. It stung a bit, but the pain barely registered on Azula's mind. The outside world was so different now that Zuko ran the show. People no longer cowered at her feet or showered her with praise. In fact, people were more out to get her. To take her down. Since when was that acceptable? Something needed to be done, and soon. She was getting rather tired of this insolent behavior.

"How are you feeling?" Obaba asked her quietly as she hobbled into the room. "Are the medicines working?"

"Don't talk to me you old bat," Azula hissed.

"I can see that they are," the old woman smiled and sat on the edge of the bed so she could get a good look. "All the sores have scabbed over. You'll be healed in no time."

"Don't touch me!"

"Azula…" Obaba shook her head. "I'm trying to help you. It is possible for people of opposing opinions to help one another. In fact, it was a Waterbender who brought you out of your insanity."

Azula bristled and glared at the old woman over her shoulder. So she wasn't dreaming. The Water Tribe peasant _had _been there. It was her who had healed her all the way. So the warning she received, it wasn't her imagination. There was something on the line. Not that she really cared, of course. Peasants were stupid and worthless. She would make it just fine.

"I understand how upset you must feel," Obaba said softly. "The world has changed significantly over the last several years. It will be near impossible for you to demand the same respect you once had. But you do have some support and it would be wise to rely on it. My granddaughter still cares for you very much."

"Does she?" Azula composed herself once more and peered up at the older woman. While she knew Ty Lee respected her, the word 'care' never crossed her mind.

"I thought it would be obvious by now, my dear," Obaba smiled. "Why else would she have gone through all that to get you back? Especially after she made so many new friends."

"_What_ new friends?" The princess growled. This did not please her.

"Those warrior girls… The Kyoshi Warriors, if I'm not mistaken."

"Hah! Those weaklings… She really had sunk to a new low," Azula replied bitterly.

"It would be wise for you to show appreciation to the girl who gave you your life back," the older woman said calmly.

"And what is this life then?" Azula questioned, glaring past her. "It is not the life I once lived. The life meant for me. This is nothing in comparison."

"If you want what you feel your life is that badly…" Obaba suggested serenely. "Then you will have to make it for yourself. You're a resourceful bright young woman. You can do it."

"Hm…" She considered quietly. "Perhaps you are right. Crazy old bat you may be."

"I will leave you to your own devices then," Obaba nodded then got to her feet. "One of the servants will be here with your supper a little later. I hope you do not mind roast chickenpig with lentil soup and mint tea."

Azula sighed softly. "…Food is food at this point."

"Very well then, princess."

-;-

Zuko had always been a vivid dreamer. His mother found it endearing, but Mai was quite the opposite. If the dream was pleasant, she paid it no mind. However, he was prone to the most awful of night terrors that resulted in restless sleep. Since they started sharing a bed, he was often banished to the couch after kicking her or shoving her in his sleep during such a dream. Mai did not approve of her beauty sleep being disturbed so often. Him having so many scares meant something was wrong. What could possibly be wrong with him? Everything was going so well now.

That night after the four friends bid each other good night, Mai and Zuko took their time readying for bed. While she did not outright say it, Mai was showing signs of desiring to bear child. The Fire Lord had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, it did mean a lot of sex on more than a weekly basis. Being a male in his early twenties, he still did rather enjoy sex. Especially with someone as beautiful as Mai. The prospect of having a child was not all that off-putting either. They were of a good age to become parents. However, Zuko feared he would not be fit to parent. That he would just turn into another Ozai. Mai told him numerous times he was being ridiculous but the fear was persistent. He was prone to a foul temper. What if he were to hurt his child?

After an hour or so of very satisfying sex and then cuddling and having a whispered casual, yet intimate conversation, the two of them managed to fall asleep. Mai, as usual, slept soundly. Only sounds to be heard from her were her shallow breathing and the occasional shifting of her legs. However, once again, as had become routine, Zuko slipped right into another nightmare. Usually they were about something happening to Mai or some kind of horrific rebellion. This one had a different twist. One that was indescribable at first.

He was at a prison of some sort. It was hot, burning hot, and dark. Only source of light was from a few torches along the stony wall. Before him was the limp body of his sister Azula. She wasn't dead, he could tell by her chest rising and falling. However the sight was horrific all the same. The girl was cut up to the point where he could see flecks of bone, patches of skin burnt to blackness. Her hair was matted, her eyes wild.

"Zu…ko…" She rasped, tilting her head up. "You…monster…."

Was this a sign from the spirits? Was this the fate he had bestowed upon her?

Before he could get his answer, the tables were turned. Suddenly he found himself beaten, bruised, and burned, shackled to the wall. Azula stood before him, looking tall and proud in a way he had never seen before. She stepped closer to him, a sinister glean in her bright gold eyes. Zuko opened his mouth to cry out, to scream for help, but no sounds could be made. He tried struggling against his bonds, but the nightmare realm had rendered him weak and useless. She stripped herself of all but her undergarments. Of course, this being a night terror, he expected a knife, or lighting, but certainly not _that_.

What was worse, was that whichever vile fiend controlled the realm of dreams, was making it so that he was aroused by such a sight. Of course only a fool could say Azula wasn't attractive. However, she was his _sister_. He should never think of her in such a way! When she was mere inches from him, suddenly the garments were gone as well. She parted her lips and looked at him, a seductive gleam in her eyes. Zuko tensed when he felt her skin brush against his. Of course, he could reason that it wasn't her skin he was thinking of. He had only experienced those things with Mai. It was still wrong, that his mind made that sensation of warm bodies touching into the mate being Azula. If only it would stop being so damn arousing!

In a blink, his trousers had vanished. If this wasn't the worst of nightmares, then he had no clue what was. Suddenly, there was sharp pain down his chest. Azula was clawing at him and cackling, as he felt the familiar heat engulf him. This was a complete utter nightmare. There was no escape. Nothing he could do.

She held his head in place and whispered in his ear. "You like that? You like being tortured? Like being used and discarded?"

He couldn't reply, but only writhe in protest.

"I'll destroy you," Azula. "Soon you all will feel my hate, and suffer as I have suffered."

With that, she pulled back in a motion that mirrored Ozai when he was about to burn his face. A blue flame wrapped around her arm. In that instant he woke up with a start. Sweat dripped down his face and he pawed at his body. Thank the spirits! He still had his pants! And the pants were dry, too! Unfortunately, Mai was also woken up and she glared at him when she sat up beside him. He looked at her and smiled apologetically, shrugging, slightly.

"If you wanted another go you could have asked," she noted, pointing to a prominent protrusion through his sheets where his lap was.

"Ah…Mai! No…" he stuttered sheepishly. There was no real way to tell your lover you just had a nightmare about your sister raping you.

"Couch, Zuko! _Now._"

-;-

**End of Chapter Five.**


End file.
